


A Tudor Dynasty

by lilgulie5



Category: The Spanish Princess (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family, One Shot, Romance, alternative history
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:09:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27824293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilgulie5/pseuds/lilgulie5
Summary: A series of alternative history one shots revolving around Katherine of Aragon and Arthur Tudor. What if Arthur had lived through his illness in 1502? What would their lives look like? How would it change the course of history for England and for the world? Will eventually also feature one shots of other characters like Mary Tudor and Charlie Brandon.
Relationships: Catherine of Aragon/Arthur Tudor
Kudos: 22





	A Tudor Dynasty

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings! First and foremost, if the name and vague summary of this fic seems familiar it's because over TEN years ago, I began writing a fic of the same name over on Fan Fiction dot net. Since then, my interest in history waxed and waned as I became involved in a host of fandoms and ships, etc. Recently, I've felt drawn and compelled to come back to my original fic with the intention of rewriting it. I hope these one shots will help with the process. Re-reading a story I wrote ten years ago is equal parts embarrassing and enlightening. I'd like to think I've grown as an author since then.
> 
> The main couple I intend to write about is Katherine and Arthur, but The Spanish Princess also made me fall in love with Charles Brandon and Mary Tudor (and really, how could you not?), so expect at least one or two one shot featuring them as well. Some one shots will be shorter than others. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! -Katie

“I should go,” Arthur whispered into Katherine’s ear while his hands continued to work at the perpetual knot which had formed in her lower back. Despite his words he made no attempt to move. 

“Stay just a while longer,” she requested over her shoulder and resumed massaging his sore knee. He was in the midst of yet another growth spurt and his calves and knees troubled him, especially at night. Lately, they had been spending their evenings in bed, with Katherine sitting between his legs so Arthur could massage her back and she could massage his legs. It was a mutually beneficial solution. 

“You’re practically falling asleep and my grandmother would have me hanged if she knew I was depriving you of rest.” 

“I am not,” she protested and leaned back into him for good measure. “And I can sleep all day if I want. But you’re wrong. Your grandmother would have you hanged if she knew you were here at all.” 

The pair sat so close that Katherine could feel Arthur’s laugh reverberate against her back. He sighed and as his hand snaked around to caress her belly she knew she had won. 

“Alright,” he replied. “I will stay and if she finds out I will blame you.” 

“No need to blame me. She will already assume it is my fault.” 

“It  _ is _ your fault. Never would I have disobeyed her until I married you. You’re a poor influence on me.” 

Arthur moved the loose hair away from Katherine’s neck and softly kissed it. Her eyes fluttered closed for a moment and she covered her husband’s hand with her own, entwining their fingers together. She did not want him to leave, she never did. As her confinement wore on she managed to convince him to stay later and later, though he hardly required much coercion. It seemed so long ago that she had entered the darkened chambers as proscribed by the King’s mother, Lady Margaret. It surprised even Katherine that they had not been caught by her. He did not come every night, only the nights when it was Maria’s turn to share her bed, but it was better than not seeing him at all. Even the letters he sent her during the very first days of her confinement only made her long for him more. Not just his touch and his kiss, but his company, the familiarity of knowing he was next to her. She had grown accustomed to it. Perhaps Lady Margaret thought they would never dare disobey her instruction while they resided in the same castle. How wrong she was. 

“Arthur…” Katherine warned when she felt him push her shift off one shoulder, leaving a fresh trail of kisses in its place. 

“What?” he replied so innocently that she could not decide if his answer made her more angry or desirous.

“You  _ know _ what. We can’t.” 

“Can’t what? I can’t kiss my wife?” 

“You can but-” 

“But what?” 

“Stop it, Arthur,” Katherine laughed. “You’re making me angry.” 

“I am not,” he said decidedly. “But you are so very lovely when you’re angry. I miss you.” 

“I am right here.” she whispered and let her hands rest on his thighs. 

“Now you’re just being coy. You know what I mean.” 

Katherine groaned inwardly. She did know what he meant. Despite the way she felt lately, despite feeling ungainly and so unlike herself in her own body, it was amusing and even thrilling to know that her husband still desired her. It was an unspoken rule that a man and a woman should not lie together when she is with child, even Lady Margaret had not needed to tell Katherine what should have been prohibitive. And yet...and yet she did not doubt that men and women did lie together when they did not have such royal restrictions placed on them. 

“If you don’t want this, bid me leave and I will kiss you goodnight and go,” Arthur said, his breath hot against her ear. “You just have to say the word and-” 

“Stay,” Katherine whispered quickly. She craned her neck to look into his eyes. “I want you to stay.” 

“Very well,” he smiled, leaning forward to kiss the corner of her mouth. “I’ll stay.” 

One of Arthur’s hands drifted down the curve of her stomach and slowly began to inch the fabric of her nightshift up her legs. She felt like he was daring her to stop him and for a brief second she nearly changed her mind, but then his fingertips brushed her inner thigh and then her center and then all such thoughts were lost. Her head lulled back against his shoulder and he chuckled as he nuzzled her neck. 

“I take it that’s alright?” he asked and she only nodded in reply and shifted against his hand slightly. She reached up to thread her fingers through his hair, keeping their faces close to one another. “Tell me what you want,  _ Catalina _ .” 

“Just you,” she heard herself say. She stopped his hand in its motion. 

“But I thought you wanted-”

“Shhh,” Katherine said against his ear. 

Without a word she turned them, using his arms to steady herself as she straddled his hips. She pulled his shirt over his head, discarding it next to them on the bed. Arthur smiled up at her, a pleased hunger shining in his eyes and let her push his shoulders down onto the pillows. They moved seamlessly, not a sound passing between them as he unlaced his jerkin and pushed it down enough so that Katherine could raise herself up and sink down onto him in one, fluid motion. A laugh caught in the back of her throat and turned into a moan when she heard Arthur hiss through his teeth beneath her. His strong hands were on her hips as he helped her move up and down, guiding them into a rhythm.

Before long they were both on the precipice of release. The months they had spent not giving into such carnal pleasures made the moment come much sooner than either of them would have wished. She had to bite her lip to keep quiet, not wanting to draw any unwanted attention to themselves. In his moment of ecstasy, Arthur had joined their hands together and now as he tried to catch his breath he brought both of her hands to his lips and kissed them before dropping his head against the pillow. 

“As I said,” Arthur repeated, closing his eyes and breathing deeply. “Bid me leave and I will kiss you goodnight and go.” 

“Not just yet,” Katherine shook her head. Her legs were still weak and a little unsteady as she settled herself next to him, tucking her head in the crook of his neck. 

“Very well. Just a few more moments, but then I have to go.” 

“A few more moments,” she agreed before her eyelids grew too heavy. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave a comment or question below!


End file.
